


Under the Tree

by voxangelus



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles 2012 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabbles, Holiday, M/M, stuff I put in cards to send to random internet people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus





	Under the Tree

Mycroft sighed, unlocking the front door to his house. It had been a long day and he was ready to get into his pyjamas, have some dinner, and sleep. He'd had to break another date with Greg - the Yard's holiday party - because of his schedule, and the DI had been none too pleased with him. 

It wasn't until he realized there were soft lights glowing and music playing in the lounge that he snapped out of auto-pilot. He could also smell... gingerbread biscuits? Loosening his tie, he made his way into the lounge to find a gorgeous Christmas tree, all decked out in colored fairy lights and glittering ornaments.

"What in the world?" he murmured, walking around the sofa and toward the tree.

"Thought I'd surprise you - your housekeeper let me in." Greg smiled up at Mycroft from where he was lying on the floor almost under the tree, his head pillowed on arms folded behind his head - completely nude.

Mycroft returned the smile, setting his suit coat aside before joining Greg under the tree. "It's a lovely surprise, Gregory - thank you so much. I confess, I thought you were going to tell me you never wanted to see me again after I had to break our date."

Greg shook his head, turning on his side and leaning up on one elbow. "Don't be ridiculous. I was irritated, but then I had this idea. I just wanted to be able to see you tonight. Thought you deserved a little Christmas cheer."

Leaning over, Mycroft kissed Greg, caressing his cheek. “There's still a week to go, but this is already the happiest Christmas of my life.”


End file.
